Stop And Breathe
by DylanDanny
Summary: My parents were devastated to know I had trouble being in the same classroom with boys at my previous school. So, their supposedly wonderful idea was to enroll me into Ouran Academy. Not because Lulubell, my older sister went there but, because of my personal matters. So much for a normal life...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Paranoia**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I only own my characters.

.

.

.

.

I'm scared of men, wait, let me rephrase that, I am terrified of contact with men.

I am not crazy...Although, my doctor did tell my mother I have Androphobia. I mean, I don't hate men at all. I love my father but, he's the only exception. My parents were devastated to know I had trouble being in the same classroom with boys at my previous school. So, their supposedly wonderful idea was to enroll me into Ouran Academy. Not because Lulubell, my older sister went there but, because of my personal matters.

It's a horrible idea and female private schools like Lobelia was not an option for me. My parents are persistent, a bit too persistent. They believe that if I was to rid my fear of men; I should try to establish a 'foundation' with my 'enemy' first.

'Hard Work' was their motto, not mines.

I am not from Japan nor am I of Japanese descent. I am actually from the United States; my father is American and my mother is Arabian. They met at some type of computer technician training in India. The two of them later set up one of their large computer companies known as Maple in Japan. I'm Emelia Harper by the way.

"Are you all set and ready?" A melodious voice asked me.

"No, I don't want to." I said gripping the seat of the chair with both my hands. I was uncomfortable in my yellow dress. "The uniform is strange and this school is strange." Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"I feel it in my gut!" I complained.

"Don't be such a party pooper. Up you go." My sister lifted me and my chair up from the main office and into the principal's office. Lulu stood a few inches away from me. She was quite tall, white porcelain skin, curly brown hair in a bun, green eyes, and a teal suit. She looks a lot like my father, unlike me, who stood at only a mere five feet, slightly tanned skin tone, and straight black hair that barely reached my shoulder blades. The only thing in common was our eye color.

"Stop it…Why did you have to take those weight training classes for?" I whined. Lulu just grinned and set me down next to the couch.

At first, the man standing from behind his desk looked over at us bewildered, but then smiled. He has caramel colored hair that matched his eyes, a fatherly face, and a white suit. I stayed quiet in my seat.

"Lulu-chan, it's nice to see you!" He greeted giving my sister a hug.

"Aren't principals supposed to be professional?" I muttered to myself.

"Mr. Suoh it's been a while. Sorry to bother you at such a time." She gave me a quick glare.

"Nonsense, a former student is always welcomed."

I wanted to leave and get this over with. I coughed to get my sister's attention.

"Oh my, and who is this darling little angel?" I heard my soon-to-be principal inquire.

"This is my little sister I told you about last week."

"Hello Ms. Emelia, I've heard so much about you. I am Yuzuru Suoh, welcome to Ouran." My heart was beating rapidly as he approached my imaginary personal space of two feet in radius. He extended his hand out for me to shake. I did the most shocking thing that a student wouldn't dare do.

I slapped his hand away.

"Emelia Eli Harper!" My sister scolded. She gave me mother's signature I-will-deal-with-you-when-we-get-home look. Lulu turned towards the principal and apologized for my action.

It took me a few seconds for me to register what had just happened. When I realized what I had just done, I quickly got off my chair and backed away.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I shouted, blushing from across the room trying to keep my distance while bowing.

He chuckled and called out, "It's quite alright; I should have remembered my discussion with your sister. One of my students will give you a tour. She has your class schedule as well and is waiting outside."

I waved my arms to signal I was leaving the two adults and exited out the room.

* * *

.

.

.

_'Wow that was so stupid of me. He's very nice, his reaction was a bit strange though. I thought I was going to be kicked out…How am I going to survive school?'_ I mentally thought.

"Hello there would you happen to be Harper-san?" I jumped a bit from the voice belonging to a brunette. She had an oddly-cute hairstyle.

"Y-yes, are you the student who's showing me around?" She nodded.

"I'm Momoka Kurakano, your homeroom vice president."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I guess you already know who I am by now. You can call me, Eli by the way." I wasn't used to formalities in Japan. It was just a whole new world to me.

"The principal already arranged your seating charts for your classes. I already informed your other teachers about your 'troubles'." She handed me my schedule.

"Thank you and sorry for the trouble I caused." I gave a small bow and followed her down the halls. Momoka escorted me to my classes and I went with her to explore more of the prestigious school. I noticed an enormous crowd of girls swarming at a certain room.

"Hey Momo, what's going on over there?"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Today is the Physical Examination Day; there should be a doctor in the Special Clinic Room waiting for you if I recall correctly."

"It's Haruhi's turn to get checked!" One of the girls screamed.

I turned my head slightly to see the commotion. Before I knew it, Momoka was gone in a flash diving towards the crowd of girls. I followed in after her and poked my head out the crowd. In the room, there were boys undressing and getting measured. My eyes widened in horror and I wiggled my way back out screaming for dear life.

I sighed in relief.

"Excuse me, which way is the Special Clinic?"

"It's right down the hallway, first door to the left." A girl replied. I thanked her and walked to my destination.

I opened the door to the clinic and found no one around. I was about to leave until I saw someone entering a dressing room in a white doctor's coat. I followed the doctor behind the curtain.

"Excuse me-"

I cut off my sentence short. I was utterly shocked at the scene: A girl in her pink cami and a strange perverted looking doctor. When I was about to scream until he clamped his hand over my mouth. I started to hear my heart beat rapidly again.

"Please don't scream. It's not what you thin-"

On instinct, I rammed my right knee to his groin without a second thought. I kicked his stomach to forcefully push him away. He grunted and fell to the floor. I huffed to let out a breath, but it didn't stop my heart from beating rapidly of fear. I grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her out of the dressing room.

"Run!" I yelled. Then the 'doctor' got up slowly approaching us. I felt my legs lock in place.

I then noticed a yellow blur from the corner of my eye.

"Tama-chan Kick!" A blonde screamed kicking the face of the attacker. I stared at the impact that broke the wall. Five voices appeared from behind me.

"One: good looks that attract the public eye." A pair of twins said.

"Two: more wealth than you can ever imagine." Someone in glasses continued, stepping out from the shadows.

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to overlook-" A very tall teenager said.

"-the hideous wickedness of this world." The blonde Lolita finished his friend's sentence.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" The boy from earlier exclaimed.

"We're here! Watch out!" They all said in unison.

_That's weird with a capital 'W'_

"A-a-h..." I stuttered, trying to get the words out of my mouth.

All seven of the students noticed me trembling and stared. I couldn't handle so many events in one day so I did the reasonable thing anyone would do in this situation.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LULUBELL, MOMOKA, HELP ME!" I screamed running out the office.

**Today didn't go so well. I do not hope to come back tomorrow either…**

-Insert ending music: Shissou-

.

.

.

* * *

Daniela: I find it amazing I finished this in only two hours. I apologize for my sort of long description. I won't be back until next week to update the next chapter. I have a graduation to get ready for. In the mean time, please leave a review and tell me what you think. No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Anxiety**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I only own my characters. I am sorry for my late update, I've been very busy. I am getting ready for college. This is slightly my rough draft because I was still deciding wither to keep this post or not. (This chapter might be updated in the future.)

.

.

.

.

**_Yesterday…._**

"_Who was that Haruhi?" A pair of twins asked._

"_I'm not sure; she tried to help me out though…She actually hurt Yabu pretty badly before you guys came in."_

"_My poor daughter Haruhi. You were practically frightened." Tamaki glomped the short girl._

"_Get off me senpai."_

_"Why was she screaming the vice president's name and who is Lulubell?" Kaoru asked._

"_Wait, if she helped you then that means she knows Haru-chan…" Honey spoke with a hand under his chin, imitating 'the thinker'._

"_Is a girl." Mori completed his cousin's sentence._

_Everyone became silent. All hosts; not the Shadow King, stared at Haruhi._

"_What?!" They all screamed, except for Mori who simply opened his mouth._

"_Interesting…" Kyoya mumbled, opening his laptop. He then frowned after typing a certain name._

_(Eli's Point of View)_

.

.

.

"C-c-class 1-A." I muttered.

I was standing in front of my homeroom. My second thoughts got the better of me; I turned on my heel to leave. Someone stood in my way before I could start sprinting.

"Hey there Eli-chan!" Yes. The Vice President who left me while leaping into a mosh pit of crazy girls.

"Uhhh…." I didn't know what to say and Momoka dragged me into the classroom.

I was shoved to the podium, in front of all of the students. There were some male students in the classroom which made me feel uncomfortable; everyone stared at me like some kind of stranger. Well, I can't complain, after all, I am technically a stranger.

"Everyone, this is our new classmate, Emelia Harper. Be nice to her." Momo announced.

"I prefer to be called Eli and I'd rather not make friends." I mumbled, but I didn't realize the class' reaction because I stared at the floor until Momoka pointed me into the direction of my seat. I did my best to act casually, but my stiff walk practically gave away my discomfort as I walked pass a pair of twins.

"Isn't Harper the last name of the person who owns Maple?" One of the girls sitting next to me asked to her group of girls.

"Don't be silly, look at her complexion; she doesn't even look American."

"She looks awfully strange."

"I think she's probably adopted."

I saw that the twins from earlier abruptly stood and dragged a familiar brunette away. (_They looked awfully familiar…)_

I did not want to regret wasting my time to answer such strange questions. I sat down to face the board; the good thing about my seat was that it was way in the corner away from the boys.

"Thank the universe for such a short day." I exasperated while making my way down the halls with several books. "Hey Momoka…"

"Yes?" My 'friend' asked, eying me curiously.

"Why are you following me?"

"Just because… I'm in charge of helping you around school. I am your homeroom vice president. Then again, Kazukiyo-kun would've helped out too."

"Who's that?" I asked, watching her slightly blush in admiration, not love.

"Oh, he's Sugo Kazukiyo, the president of our class. He would've been with us, but he didn't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"Momo, if you don't mind, I would like the go to the library…alone?" I tried implying and she nodded still smiling. She's always perky and happy-go-lucky.

As I was walking I reached out carefully from my side to open the door.

"Stupid class, stupid books, stupid learning, stupid school…" I grunted carrying my six large textbooks. I couldn't really see where I was going.

"Welcome my dear princess! Allow me to assist you-!" I jolted at the man's voice. I felt a hand touch one of mines so; I dropped my large books instantly, causing it to land on a blonde's foot. We both let out a blood curdling scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I backed towards the door. My heart was panging against my chest and I could've sworn all the blood from my face drained. Everyone in the room stared in our direction. The teen who had just screamed was none other than Tamaki Suoh, one of my family's regular customers.

Suddenly a shorter blonde approached me and latched onto one of my arms.

"Ah, you're that girl from yesterday!" I could feel myself shiver from head to toe. Simply because one, a boy is invading my personal space and two, everyone is staring at me.

"I'm Honey! Won't you stay and play with Usa-chan?!" He asked holding up a pink bunny.

I screamed once more, throwing the small boy into the air unintentionally.

"Wheeeee! Look Takashi!" He cheered, doing mid-air flips, and landed on his gracefully on a tall black-haired man-boy's shoulder.

**"She just threw Honey-senpai!"** The twins shouted in unison. Their eyes were wide with shock.

"You're all scaring her!" A voice bellowed. It belonged to the girl I had helped out yesterday, but only she was different; she was wearing a male's uniform. Another teenager in glasses was escorting student out the door across the room.

"Dear daughter Haruhi we are simply trying to keep your identity of girl a secret!"

"You really had to shout that Tamaki?" The man in glasses said with a sigh. He was known as Ootori Kyoya; his family photo is plastered nearly on every NipponMed magazine.

"Hold on a minute! I just want to go home now so if you'll excuse m-."

"Where do you think you're going?" The suave voice asked. I eyed at an umbrella holder near the doorway. I quickly grabbed the pointed umbrella and held it defensively at the club.

"S-stay back, you or I swear I'll knock all of you silly!" I yelled.

The two twins smirked maniacally at me and stepped forward. With every step they took I inched back out the door ready to sprint.

"You really think…" The twin on the right began, "that you can take on seven against one?" asked the twin on the left.

"Stop. Don't drag me into this." The brunette girl/boy said bluntly.

Before I knew it, both twins leered at my face. I could feel my pulsating of my whole body rising and a drip of sweat roll down my face as I began hearing my own breathing turn shallow.

"Enough already and bring that dear frightened lamb over here." The blonde 'king' ordered.

I couldn't keep my composure any longer. Right when the twins turned their faces to reply I quickly slipped away and out the door.

(Narrator's Point of View)

" Ropes?"

**"Check, Milord."** The twins replied.

"Handcuffs?"

"Yep Tama-chan!" Honey said holding up one of his cuffed hand with Mori on the other end.

"How about the net Kyoya?"

"I'd prefer to stand by and wait."

"Haruhi?"

"No way in hell sempai. That girl's a student. Not a convict."

"Ne, Kyo-chan who is she?" The senior Lolita asked.

"Emelia Eli Harper, Age: 15, her family owns the national computer company, Maple Inc."

**"That's all?"**

"She visited Ootori Psychiatric Ward a few years back-"

"She's a crazy." Tamaki stated after cutting off his friend's sentence. "We must find her at all costs for the sake of Haruhi's secret."

_(Eli's Point of View)_

"Oh gosh this did not just happen." I said briskly trying to find my way out. I heard a loud chirping noise in the distance, "What was that?!"

I heard several girls screaming and dashed towards the commotion.

"Eeeek! It's coming this way!" One of the girls screamed from the top of a table.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Another person yelled.

"Fear not ladies! I shall remove the beast." I hear someone say. I dashed out towards the slithering animal.

"W-wait don't hurt it!"I flailed my hands in defense as I let the large python wrap around my arm.

"There she is! Get her!"

'HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!'

_(Haruhi's Point of View)_

I was dragged by Tamaki towards the voices of screaming girl. On the garden floor was a rather large green python. Kyoya simply took out his notebook to scribble down a note.

"That snake wouldn't happen to be the club's, would it? I asked.

"It is. The snake itself is worth 198,000 yen/$200,000." He said flatly, but added, "It's completely trained and harmless."

"Fear not ladies! I shall remove the beast." Tamaki announced with his 'princely ego' rising.

"W-wait don't hurt it!" Emelia screamed trying to defend the reptile.

"There she is! Get her!" I heard Tamaki scream was the twins prepared to approach Emelia-san with a pair of ropes.

'HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!'

"I thought you said it was trained!" I watched as it was Honey's turn to subdue the snake while Tamaki and the twins were still petrified. Honey extended out a piece of cake towards Emelia-san from a far distance.

"It is trained."

'HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!'

"Uwaaaaaa Takashi Save me!" Senpai cried running to hug his cousin.

"Milord, try removing it with a stick. Snake's hate sticks." Hikaru stated smiling with his brother. I watched as my stupid blonde sempai live up to the stereotype of his hair while he approached Emelia-san again.

'HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!'

"Try waving a flashlight around!" Kaoru yelled.

"Screaming like a chimpanzee and wearing a sombrero in a goofy fashion! We heard it calms them down Milord." Hikaru added.

"Okay then, for the sake of these fair maidens." _(Oh God no. I thought while rubbing the bridge of my nose.)_

"Tamaki please no." Kyoya pleaded unfazed.

"Ooooh. Ohoooh. Ohhhoooooo. Ooo. Ahhhahhh." Tamaki began waving his flashlight, and started marching around in a circle, and imitating a primate's call. I realized the twins were laughing uncontrollably while Emelia just watched dumbfounded.

'HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS! HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS! HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!'

Tamaki froze.

"What did I do this time?!" He exasperated to the twins.

**"I don't –ha-know maybe-ha- it just doesn't like you-ha!"** They both answered.

"You little devils!" Tamaki screamed while chasing the two.

I watched as Mori approached the girl and her snake friend with a net, but in the end failed because Honey was sobbing for his attention. I walked up to my classmate.

"Hello I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She simply answered me with a nod. The snake also did not see me as a threat so I approached even closer. "I know this seems odd, but would you mind coming back to the club to discuss something important."

"Sure, umm …you know… I have actually have an issue… with… _men_." She whispered. _(Oh so that's what Kyoya meant when he said she visited the Psychiatric Ward…)_

We were both seated next to each other at a large dining table. The hosts all agreed to keep a safe distance after Kyoya explained to them.

"So we would like you to refrain from gossiping to the school about Ms. Fujioka's circumstances regarding her gender." He said handing a contact form to a maid then she handed it to Emelia.

"What do I get in return?"

"You can spend all afternoon with us every visit." (Twins)

"Eat all the cake you want." (Honey)

"Cake…" (Mori)

"My dear, you will get an exclusive pass to the Host Club for a whole year!" Tamaki offered.

"No, I want you to be as far away from me as possible Mr. Ape." Tamaki broke down into an emo corner and circling his finger on the tile floor. Emelia began stoking the snake's chin.

The twins who were standing next to the Shadow King were ginning during the whole conversation.

"I have heard you are interested in culinary arts." Kyoya implied. "You'll have job as the club's chef, working with our finest cooks, you can rest assure Tamaki will do his best to keep a safe distance from you, and you will receive a pay. Your parents agreed to this already. Also we wouldn't want any newspaper articles to hear about a certain diagnosis... Do we have a deal?"

I watched as Emelia-san's eyes began to widen, but she kept her composure. **"Deal."**

-Insert ending music: Shissou-

* * *

Daniela: Sorry! Next chapter will be way better! Please leave a review and I do not like flames, but constructive criticism is always welcomed here. Until next update my lovelys!~


End file.
